The Price Of Context
by SarahZorEl
Summary: Kara decides to google herself only to find some wacky revelations... [Hopefully a fun look into how the news and online media changes things... alters perceptions etc etc.. how Supergirl gets by with ultimately being a mystery.]


**Originally posted on Ao3, with the added use of photos, fake wiki pages etc. Hopefully it still makes sense on here without them [FF doesn't allow photos/HTML code]**

 **I'll be continuing it, maybe do chapters that follow each other [but not too serious in the plot stuff]. More like her reaction to reading fanfiction or opening a new profile on social media, to the delight of twitter trolls etc etc. Maybe make it somewhat meaningful/inspirational in the end idk yet.**

 **Probably be a mix of genres, Fluff/Smut/Angst/Crack We'll see. And of course... I'm going to rip into all of the shipping wars. #yolo**

* * *

Okay so... it all started out so _innocently..._ idle comments in the magazines about Supergirls lightened hair colour or what lipstick she was wearing that day and that's the stuff she was _used too. That_ was fine... and then, _then.._ Valor announced himself to the world sporting a new suit in the inverted colours of red and blue... _her ex-boyfriend._

That made things spiral...

Ping after ping came to the alerts on her phone all speculating whether they were together, which _No_ they were NOT. It just made things at work.. _awkward._

But that passed, he did an interview.. the hype died down... so _that was good._

Then catastrophe struck... she saved a lot of people though ultimately many people died and her image was somewhat tarnished. People mentioned that they didn't know what to believe in and that they felt _disconnected..._

...to that of the choices she made...

...to who she really was... _because they didn't know her_ and that is what has lead her here... ultimately _googling herself._

Trying to find out what people saw... _thought online._ Of course she had ears... she heard the random chit chat on street corners, the bitching beside the water cooler and the prayers of those around her... _thanking her._

But that wasn't fair, that was eavesdropping... that was without context, _without the bigger picture.._

 _... not that the internet provided the bigger picture._

Alas tapping in Supergirl... _here goes..._

A number of websites automatically started popping up... Catco _obviously,_ TMZ, NC News.. images of her standing there... eating a chocolate bar... or an ice cream pot... _okay._

Finding Wikipedia... *Clicks*

After spending a few moments giddy over the fact this actually existed... she was surprised to see how much they actually _did_ know..

 _Turns out letting slip your surname was Zor to a nice fellow citizen meant that it went here..._

 _Awesome..._ good job it says my fathers a mystery...

Rolling her eyes- _wait.. how do they know my age?!_

Clicking on it... _Kal-El!_

Letting out rows of Kryptonian expletives...

"K &&!jou- Ju&?!y- Glr££ hd- F&*^%#\wq...!"

Mother of Rao, _I'm going to frisbee him through the galaxy!_ Loose lips sink ships and Kal-El was skirting the line to being forced onto the titanic _after she's dug it up, only to let it sink again_ by a very angry very grumpy older-but younger female Kryptonian cousin.

Scrolling downward...

Lots of stuff about her career, saves and big events like Myriad and how she was unaffected compared to her cousin, _take that! Boo yah!_

Supergirl 1 - Superman 0

An excerpt of her first interview with Cat Grant detailing her relation and subsequently familial relationship with Superman. A sparse and inaccurate description of the House of El and meaning behind the crest.. _thanks again Kal..._

 _... he's practically human, he doesn't understand our culture ..._

A detailed description of her powers and how at the beginning of her career she made a few mistakes... _I DID NOT KILL ALL OF THE FISHIES IN THE BAY!_

Now she was feeling guilty... XRaying the waterfront flying the next day... Just to be sure they were all still waggling under there... _like they should be._

And they where... so _FAKE NEWS._

Next it taunted her about her 'feuds' with Leslie Willis _aka Livewire RIP_ and Maxwell Lord. Speculating whether him dropping off the face of the earth was her doing... _I'm not a psychopath,_ last time Alex checked he was in the Bahamas.

Onwards.. it detailed her missions against Cadmus and her love/hate relationship with Lillian Luthor...

... _Just because we worked together ONE time does not mean we're working through sexual tension..._

 _...RAO!_ Mind wondering... she considered... _what if they where?!_

Eyes widening... _NOOOO._

Nope-

-Nuh uh-

-Nah-

-Maybe?-

HELL NO. StOp ThInKiNg KaRa!

So... _those_ thoughts brushed aside because Lillian totally-maybe-did not infact turn her on a teenie smidge with that sharp glare and menacing scowl...

... _I did not and have not thought about what she'd do to me in that cage... sExUaLlY_ at all.

Lets leave it at that.

Floating further down... it listed her Super companions, aka who she's spotted with the most... listing Martian Manhunter, an FBI Agent- Identity _unverified,_ her ties and dealings with the youngest Luthor, the joint fight with a host of friendly white Martian allies (M'gann) during the Dakum Ur with the Queen of Daxam, her fight and win against the Man of Steel ...

oooosh Supergirl 2 - Superman 0

... her _extremely_ public spat with Saturn Girl when hunting for pestilence, mentions of Guardian sometimes showing up for no apparent reason and an _interesting_ caption of speculation on her and Mon-El... aka Valor... _the segment specific to her personal life._ Finding links to the photos...

... _and_ maybe the comments...

 _I WAS NOT CHECKING HIM OUT!_

... Okay maybe she was... but ssshhh he was with Imra now... _a girl can look..._

 _...think about all the ways they used to touch..._

A horny mess Kara needed a glass of water... or three fingers... or two... _who's counting..._

In all honesty anything would do...

 _She'd take Lillian Luthor if it meant getting over him..._

DAMMIT WHY ARE ALL THE FEMALE LUTHORS IMPECCABLY HOT...

 _... At least Lena wasn't evil..._

I think...

Her mind reeling back to Kryptonite and Reign...

 _Nah she good._

Can't blame her for trying to save Samantha.

And that's when she clicked on google images, wincing looking to the photos of her first fight and defeat against Reign...

 _Ouch..._

Sighing... those memories still haunt her... _that wasn't a good time in her life..._

Pushing forward...

She started laughing at all of the memes she found... howling... sending them all to Alex...

 _People of the interwebs really are clever sometimes... too clever, only_ then was it that she found the Manips of her head ontop of _very naked_ porn stars... _they were doing unspeakable things..._

 _...I draw the line at anal..._

Eyes blazing, needing to scrub them out with molten lava... or lead... which ever would make her stop _seeing_ she quickly shut her laptop... enough was enough...

Google was no help at all.

* * *

Let me know what you think!


End file.
